The Dragon of Ofare
by Sarge51
Summary: Ten years ago that war was won. So many were lost. Fewer were found. Will Luna find what she seeks? This just an idea. Not sure how far it'll go. DM/LL because I love them.


Snow crunched beneath her feet as she made her way up the path. The blue sky and sunshine seemed so out of place, yet she reveled in the warmth of the sun as she made her way towards the front door of the burrow.

Luna kept her ungloved hands inside her pink polka dot jumper. Her hair was held in check by a yellow stalking cap. She hadn't truly anticipated the cold she would meet during her return to Britain. Her jeans and canvas shoes represented this quite well.

She knocked on the door upon teaching it and waited for someone to let her in. Her dreamy gaze perused the face of the ancestral Weasley home with fondness. She had spent many nights here over the years. Most of her memories of the burrow were good thankfully. Luna was snapped out of her reminiscing before she could begin by the opening of the door. A smiling Hermione Weasley.

"Luna!" Exclaimed Hermione as she wrapped Luna in a tight embrace.

"Hello Hermione, It's been some time. You're looking quite well! Far fewer Wrackspurts than last time." Said Luna. Hermione pulled back and smiled at her.

"After seven years I would hope so! It's been so long! Come in, we're only waiting on Seamus and Elisa now." Said Hermione as she guided Luna inside.

Inside the Burrow very little had changed. It was still every bit as homey and welcoming as it had been before the war. Luna could hear the sounds of children playing somewhere beyond the front room. Delicious smells wafted in from the kitchen and made Luna's stomach ache. It had been quite some time since she last had a good meal.

"Feel free to take a seat in the sitting room! Tea is on the table. The boys should be inside from their game soon. Anyth-" Hermione was interrupted by a cry of pain from the kitchen.

"Hermione dear! I seemed to have spilled some of the stew. A hand?!" Shouted Molly from the kitchen. Hermione got a panicked look on her face and looked to Luna. She just smiled and nodded.

"Go on, I believe I can find the couch." Said Luna

"Thank you. On my way!" Shouted Hermione as she rushed back into the kitchen.

Luna walked into the sitting room and admired it as she made her way to the couch. A small telly sat opposite the chairs and looked to be on some sort of Christmas special. She took a spot on the right side of the couch. A worn tea set sat upon the brown coffee table, so she reached out and poured herself a nice hot cup.

Luna sighed in relief as she brought the tea to her lips and it washed across her tongue. She had developed a liking for tea with no sugar some time during an expedition to the isle of Norna Nog several years back. She enjoyed letting the earl grey make its way down and having it warm her core. She sighed, content to just basc in the warmth of the room.

She was admiring the large pine tree bending over in the corner, covered top to bottom in red, gold and silver, when the door burst open and a huffing Seamus Finnegan came into the room. Trailing behind him with a smile on her face was a Raven haired girl with a fair complexion. She seemed to be laughing at Seamus as he rushed to the tele and turned the knob.

"Hey Luna! Sorry, gotta see if the concert is still on!" He said as he hunched over and turned the knob and searched various channels. Luna quirked a brow and smiled.

"A concert?" She asked.

"The High Kings recorded a concert last month and BBC is airing it for free today. We almost didn't get out of the flat because he just had to wait for their 'special guest' to go on!." Laughed Elisa. Her blue eyes twinkled as she watched Seamus excitedly flip through the channels.

"Oh? Are they good?" Asked Luna. She'd never heard of them before.

"Good? They're right grand! Not to mention that fella Liam they brought on! Girls at the office won't shut up about him!" Said Seamus. He let out a shout of victory when he landed on the right channel. The sounds of clapping and cheering filled the room as he turned up the Volume.

Hermione came into the room carrying a tray bristling with biscuits, sandwiches and cookies. Her hair was frizzed up and she had some sort of brown sauce splattered on her cheek. She didn't seem to mind though, a broad smile covered her face.

"Hello Elisa! I'm so very glad you and Seamus could make it. I know how last minute this dinner was." Said Hermione as she walked over to the coffee table and set down the tray. Elisa took of her black coat and smiled at Hermione. She wore a black knee length dress with long sleeves and white wool leggings.

"Twas no trouble Hermione. Seamus hasn't seen the boys for months! He was happy we could make it. How's Rose" asked Elisa as she sat down next to Luna. She reached out and grabbed a gingersnap off of the tray and took a bite. Hermione sat down in a worn red high back next to Luna's side of the couch.

"She's doing great! She just started second year in primary school. We're so proud! She's top of her class and already reading books that children twice her age are reading." Said Hermione. Luna had seen a few pictures of Hermione and Ron's first born. She looked every bit a ginger haired copy of her mother.

"That's so wonderful! I can't wait till we can have kids, for now it's finances. Ugh!" Said Elisa with a smile. Seamus took a position on the end of the couch and rubbed his hands together while he stared intently at the television.

"Right! Now to see why those birds at the office keep yapping my ear off!" He said. Luna looked to the television and spotted a group of five men on a stage in front of a large crowd of cheering, clapping people. The men were smiling, well dressed and each looked different from the other. The one standing center stage stood out in particular.

He stood half a head above the others and appeared the youngest. He had shoulder length blonde hair and a well trimmed beard both of which were streaked haphazardly with pitch black. He had a wide smile the crinkled his eyes and showed off his perfect teeth. The man wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top but to undone. A black vest covered said shirt and the top of a pair of tight denim jeans. He also wore a pair of brown leather boots. Overall he was quite a handsome man, despite several scars that could be seen on his neck, arms and parts of his face.

 _"A'right everyone. We only have but a few more songs before it's time for my good friends to close out the show."_ said the Blonde in a rich Irish baritone. The crowd seemed to fall, disheartened by the man's words. He smiled at the crowd.

 _"I know, I know. We all wish that this would go on forever, but alas we all have loved ones to return to. Perhaps this next song, a song of falling for a girl unlike any other, will help to ease your sorrow."_ Said the man. He swung a guitar from behind him and began to strum. Soon the rest of the band followed in an upbeat song. The man seemed familiar to Luna somehow.

"Who is that?" She asked while shifting her quizzical gaze to Seamus. He grinned and pointed at the man who was getting the crowd to clap in time with the song.

"That? That's Liam O'Leary, the Dragon of Ofare. Newest man to capture the hearts of the young lasses of Ireland." He said. Luna raised her brows and turned back to the Television.

 _"I'll tell me ma when I go home_

 _The boys won't leave the girls alone!_

 _They pull my hair they stole my comb,_

 _But that's a'right till I go home!_

 _She is handsome, she is pretty_

 _She is the belle of Belfast city_

 _She is a courtin' one, two, three!_

 _Please won't ya tell me who is she!"_

His voice was rich, warm and comforting. His smile brought warmth with it that made her forget about the cold outside. She just couldn't shake the feeling that she'd met him somewhere before.

"Girls at the office have been going nuts bout 'im." Said Seamus.

"Can you blame them? Look at him!" Said Elisa. She had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What about him?" He asked with a huff and he crossed his arms.

"Strong arms? Rugged good looks? Perfect smile? Everything a young girl wants that'll melt her heart! He's absolutely delicious." Said Elisa. This made Seamus look like he'd just ate a lemon. Luna thought this look didn't quite suit his usually smiling face.

"With all those scars?" He asked.

"Makes him look tough, young girls adore tough, rugged men who can sing, my love." Replied Elisa with a smile. She laughed as she noticed Seamus look darken.

"Relax babe! You know you're the only man for me." Laughed Elisa as she leaned over and kissed Seamus on the cheek. He mumbled something and seemed to relax.

"Well, I can admit he's talented." Said Seamus reluctantly. The crowd cheered again as the song wrapped up. Liam started playing another song for the crowd. This one was slightly calmer.

"So he is." Agreed Luna. She rather enjoyed his voice.

"How have you been Luna? Anything exciting from your last expedition?" Asked Hermione.

"Oh! I'm glad you asked. I actually did manage to find several new breeds of magic treants this time." Said Luna. She had recently concluded her expedition to a small island off the coast of Japan. It had been filled with several previously unknown breeds of magical creatures.

"Oh! That's wonderful news. I'm certain Neville will be thrilled to have to plants to learn about!" Said Hermione.

"He was ecstatic to hear about the Treants. He said he could use some to help keep the gnomes out of the greenhouses at Hogwarts." Replied Luna.

"I'm so glad he took up that position for Herbology."said Hermione. Luna had to agree. Neville was a great herblogist and she could think of no one better to teach it to new students.

"So...Luna. How have things been going...with Rolf?" said Hermione as she leaned in to her. It was no secret to people that the famous wizard Rolf Scamander had been quite smitten with Luna. For a time she had even thought herself taken with him

"Good, though I'm afraid to say we both agreed to leave things as friends."said Luna with a sad smile. They had tried to date and she just found that her heart wasn't in it. She still hadn't gotten over her last love. Hermione gave her a sad smile and nodded.

"Well I'm glad you're still friends." She said. Hermione was one of the few who knew of her last love. She didn't like telling people. It took so long to for his loss to stop hurting.

"I'm sorry we never...found him." Said Hermione as she took notice of the far away look that had taken hold of Luna. Luna shook her hair and smiled sadly.

"It's alright Hermione. Harry tried his hardest to find what was remaining of him...sometimes we just don't get what we want."said Luna sadly. Hermione reached over, grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly.

 _"And I ask you friend, what's a fella ta do?_ _With her Flaxen hair and her eyes so blue._ _And I knew right then! I'd be takin whirl._ _Round the salthill prom with a Galway girl!"_

The warm voice cut through the room and Luna felt that sense of familiarity again. A puzzled look crossed her face again.

"Huh, that's odd." Commented Seamus.

"What is?" Asked Hermione. Luna turned her gaze to him as he replied.

"The lines. Liam sang _'with her Flaxen hair and her eyes so blue.'_ It's supposed to be _'cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue.'_ it's just...odd." He said. Hermione got a perplexed look on her face.

"That's very odd. Wonder why he did that." She asked. Luna was sipping her tea as she watched the man sing. He had taken on a more somber look as he sung to the crowd, the other four men singing backing vocals.

"Yeah, maybe he has a girl? He may have changed the lyrics for her." Offered Elisa.

"Probably. Sings Spancil like he was born to it." said Seamus. The song finished up and the crowd clapped once more. Liam looked down at his feet and took in a deep breath. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a moment and the camera zoomed in on his face. Luna studied his face and again she felt like she should know him. He opened his eyes and looked into the crowd as he began to speak.

 _"Friends, I'm glad to have gotten this chance to play for ye. It's done my family proud to have me up on this stage. I hope I've done Ireland proud tonight."_ He said. The crowd capped and several people cheered. A small sad smile graced his face and he panned the crowd. He almost looked like he was searching.

 _"I have one last song to share with all of you on this fine evening. First though, I have something to tell all of you."_ The crowd quieted down as Liam pushed his guitar behind him.

 _"I believe that everyone deserves love. Each and every one of us deserve to find the one in our lives that we would give anything to see happy. True love is an admirable thing my new friends. I pray each and every one of you finds your love."_ The crowd seemed to be hanging on his every word.

 _"Ten years ago tonight I woke up from a terrible accident. I awoke into this world with but one image in my mind. I couldn't remember my name, my face, my family, where I was, why I was or what my world was."_ The crowd started to sadden at his words. They looked heavy with sorrow for the man before them. Liam smiled at them, a small warm smile that seemed to take hold in every member of the audience.

 _"The only thing I remember from before that night is a fair face with Flaxen hair and eyes so blue that a clear summer sky pales to compare."_ Something in the back of Luna's mind kicked into gear, something fighting it's way to the front.

 _"If ever you find me, I promise I'm still waiting. I dream of you every night. I pray you're real my moon. This song is for all of us who reach for love and haven't yet found it."_ He finished. Applause flooded the room as he swung his guitar back around. Luna froze. Something dug at her mind as she struggled to remember it. Soft notes flowed from the guitar as his fingers worked the frets and plucked a soft Melody.

 _"Areir 's me 'g tearnnamh ar neoin_

 _Ar a' dtaobh eile 'en teora seo thios_

 _Do thaobhnaigh an speirbhean im chomhair_

 _Dfhaig taomanac, breote, lag tinn"_

Soft, clear Gaelic flowed from his lips as the song went on. The crowd was entranced by him as he played. Even Hermione was on the edge of her seat with a far away look. The man certainly had talent.

 _"Le haon ghean da mein is da clo_

 _Da breithre 's da beol tanai binn_

 _Do leimeas fe dhein dul 'na treo_

 _Is ar Eireann ni neosainn ce hi"_

Luna was so entranced by the song, but she still couldn't shake that she'd heard this man, seen him even in some other time and place. It was when he sang his next verse that it hit her.

 _"Last night in strange fields as I roamed_

 _Such a vision I passed on my way"_

The man's eyes started gleaming as he sang. It was with confusion that Luna noticed they were unshed tears. A vision of a dark cell and platinum blonde hair flashed through her mind. Her eyes widened.

 _"A young woman so fair to behold_

 _That in seconds my heart was astray."_

Her own eyes soon welled with tears threatening to spill forth unto the red carpet. The others started to notice that something in Luna had shifted.

More flashes of images poured forth from her mind. Her memories spilled and overwhelmed her, causing her to drop her tea cup. Tears spilled down her face as the cup shattered across the floor. It was at this moment that Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and Percy came into the house. Their laughter ceased when their eyes fell upon the crying form of Luna Lovegood. Hermione grabbed her shoulders.

"Luna? Luna, what's wrong?" She asked. Luna held up her hand and pointed to the television. The camera had zoomed in on the face of the man. His silver-blue eyes finally allowing single tear to fall. The same eyes she'd looked into after her first kiss. The kiss to the boy in a dark dungeon in which she was held prisoner. The boy who had sung this very song to her.

 _"Oh she reached out a welcoming hand_

 _But I knew that it never could be"_

"D-draco…" she whispered. The group looked at the television and realization hit all of them. Ginny dropped her broom, Harry his quaffle and Ron said the one thing on everyone's mind.

"What the bloody hell?" he whispered.

 _"And before I could kiss her sweet lips_

 _She had vanished forever from me…"_

The man smiled sadly and bowed to roaring applause. The men he had joined came up to stand beside him and they all bowed. The shortest man came forward.

 _"Thank you all for coming this evening. If ever you want to see Liam play again, He can be found nearly every weekend at the Rusting Spade in Ofare in the county Waxford!"_ The crowds cheered and applauded the men with renewed vigor.

"Well...fuck." said Harry. This changed a lot.

 _ **Just an idea that wouldn't go away.**_


End file.
